Innocent Drag Queen
by Meltinginthedark
Summary: Butters decides to dress as a female named Lori to try and get his crush (and bully) to fall in love with him. The plan seems perfect, no? It isn't long before things fall...How will Butters deal with the downfall and how will his love, Kenny, deal with the stress? Rated M for a reason Kiddies! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So this is going to be a long story ((hopefully))...enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!

Chapter One - Cross Dressing In North Park, Butters' P.O.V.

There was a time in my life in which I was a normal boy, you know, played with my friends, found fun in playing Hello Kitty games...maybe that is where I went wrong; playing girl games and decorating my room with frilly things. Well, maybe I went wrong with the whole girl sleepover, when I had to sneak into the sleepover to steal their device which was really a fortune teller made of paper.

Anyway, I had to dress like a girl then. It was so wrong of me to do yet it felt nice to dress in a girls clothing, a pretty dress, a fluffy wig, high heels...It made me feel so free, so different. A while after that incident I started dressing up in female clothing, in secret of course. Eric would make my life hell if he knew, so would the other boys.

As you could see, my life was a little messed up, maybe I was born as the wrong gender, a mess up. My parents know about my obsession and the only thing they say to me is that they don't care as long as I don't bring boys home. Did I forget to mention that? I'm gay, and proud of it, but only my parents know. Well and one other person but he will come up later.

Where was I right now though? I was laying on my Hello Kitty comforter, listening to Ke$ha.

_'There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around,_

_It's a hole in the wall,_

_A dirty free-for-all.'_

I smiled to the words as I jumped up and walked over to my desk where my phone buzzed. It was a flip phone. I flipped it open with my perfectly manicured nails and read the message.

'Are you coming out tonight?' It was from my friend, Bradley. He is the one who knows I'm gay, only him, but that is because I trust him. He doesn't know that I crossdress, thankfully. I mean, I don't think he would be all against it but...It is embarrassing to tell someone that you dress like a girl then drive around just to be free from your real self.

'No, not tonight.' Was my reply to him. I didn't feel like going out drinking, with him anyway. Instead I opened my closet and pulled off my sweater. With a smile I pulled a pretty sky blue dress, slipping down my pants as I laid the dress on the bed.

_'Got my drunk text on,_

_I'll regret it in the mornin',_

_But tonight,_

_I don't give a,_

_I don't give a,_

_I don't give a...'_

The music continued as I removed my boxers to replace them with panties so my underwear wouldn't show, the dress only went about mid thigh. I slipped it on, loving how it fit my feminine figure. I adjusted the spaghetti straps and looked in my full length mirror as I slid on white stockings.

I smiled as the music changed to 'Teenage Dream' from Katy Perry. I slid over to my desk and looked at the makeup that was there, grabbing the mascara and applying it heavily, blinking as I did so. Once I had enough I applied my eyeliner and light eyeshadow, hips swaying to the music as I did, it was fun to dance.

After I applied lip gloss I slipped on my old blonde wig, fixing the ponytails, before slipping into my heels, clicking them as I grabbed my purse and flicked off my music once I grabbed my keys and phone. "Alright, time to go Marjorine." I said to myself as I smirked and walked out, slipping down the stairs gracefully, playing with my fake curls.

"Butters is that you?" My mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah! I'm going out for a bit! Can I take the car?" I asked as I peeked my head into the kitchen. "I'll be back before 10:30." I promised.

"Alright, one minute over curfew and you're grounded, got it mister?" My mom asked as she looked at me with a wink.

I nodded and sighed quietly. "Okay, love you." I kissed her cheek and slipped out the front do and walked over to the car, unlocking it and tossing my purse in the passenger seat. I checked my makeup in the rearview mirror and shut the door before backing out of the driveway.

I flicked on the radio and hummed along to it as I drove, relaxing in my seat. This was nice, getting out of town for a little while. I spared a glance to the time on the clock, it was 7:30. Three hours. I looked at the road and hummed lightly.

North Park, that's where I went. I parked the car and walked down the street with a smile. I'm not a prostitute, no worries about that, I'm just walking to a club. Yeah yeah, I'm 17 and have a fake ID, so?

I slipped in past the bouncer with a smile, not bothering to show my fake ID, he knew me personally, well, the female me but thats only because I talk to him when I go in. I think he has a crush on me, and he is cute, but not my type. The loud music hit my ears and I smiled as I walked over to the bar and then smirked at the one who was running it.

"Hey Kenny." I said with a smile, sitting down. He didn't know it was me, I hid my voice with a higher pitched one, he thought I was just some girl.

"Hey Lori." He said with a smirk. Lori was my fake name beside Marjorine, but he couldn't know that name.

"The usual?" I asked, smiling softly.

"Of course." He purred with a smirk. "Anything for a lovely lady." I held back a laugh. He always tries to charm me, it never works-as far as he knew. Thats why I think he kept flirting, why he kept trying to seduce me, because I wasn't easy to catch.

To be honest, I'm melting on the inside, his voice tends to do that to me. I'm glad I can hide it well. I really like Kenny but its useless because I know he isn't gay.

Kenny just nodded to my request and proceeded to make my drink, sliding it to me with a wink. "So what are you doing later?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Going home." I say with a smile.

"Think I could go with?" He asked as he looked into me with those beautiful blue eyes, trying to seduce me.

I just smirked. "No, not tonight." I smirked again and Kenny frowned.

"When then?" He asked with a soft sigh.

"I don't know." I giggled lightly and sipped at my drink.

He sighed and served someone else before returning to me, leaning over the counter. "You're a hard catch, maybe that's why I keep trying to seduce you...you remind me of someone though."

My heart stopped for a moment but I faked a cough to hide it. "This is really good, choked on drinking it too fast though...now who do I remind you of?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"This boy in my school, you stutter like he does sometimes, you're innocent like he is but I really don't think he is all like you...you're too beautiful." He said, trying to charm me again.

I blushed lightly. "Thanks Kenny..." Even though I was flattered that he found me beautiful I knew that he didn't think that of the real me, that stung. "But you're the beautiful one here, in a manly way."

His eyes sparkled at the complement, dragging a hand through his dirty blonde hair, smirking. "Well then." He leaned over me as he stood to his full height, appearing to be 6'3". He still wore his signature parka-this one was new though so it fit-just with the hood down to show his handsome features. "Do you happen to be with anybody?" He asked softly.

I paused. Was he technically asking me out? I frowned. I couldn't date him because he would be dating the fake me and when he finds out it's me...it won't be pretty. "No," I answered honestly. "But I'm not really looking for anyone, sorry," I said softly, meeting his eyes.

He pursed his lips and nodded. "Understandable," He said softly. "I'm always open." He gave me a pretty smile.

"Hey, wanna dance in the meantime?" I asked softly, fluttering my eyelashes.

He smiled and asked another worker to fill in for him as he jumped over the counter, holding a hand out for me to take. We did this every time I came in for a drink. We danced for about thirty minutes then normally I would return for a drink but this time I kissed his cheek and left.

I never really walked around North Park before, especially at night. It was rather odd but I made sure to keep track of where I was going. I sighed quietly and looked around, I needed to clear my mind.

I honestly don't know why I went to the bar so often if I knew that Kenny was always going to like the girl me yet never the male me. A upsetting part was that he was so sweet to the female me but to the real me...he bullied me. I was constantly teased and tormented, tripped and beaten up by him and his friends whenever I was seen.

It was sad really. Hopelessly falling for someone who hates me. That's why he could never know, not only would he hate this me, he would tell everyone and laugh in my face about it. Butters The Transvestite : Perfect headline for the newspaper, I could see it now. Everyone would make fun of me then.

With a quiet sigh I turned and started walking back to the empty parking lot a few blocks from the bar where I parked my car. I'll go home early.

It was only 9:22 by the time I got back to the car so I decided to sit on the hood and look up at the stars, muttering the names of constellations as I came across them.

I didn't notice how long I was there before I heard shuffling. I leapt to my feet in an istant and looked around frantically, fear creeping through me.

I saw a flash of orange and breathed a sigh of relief. "K-Kenny?" I asked quietly, adjusting my voice to be high pitched.

"Hey...what are you doing out here?" He asked softly.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said with a frown.

"Going to my truck." He pointed to an old beat up truck across the parking lot. "I didn't want anyone taking it so I hid it out here." He said softly.

I just nodded. "I was watching the stars..." I said quietly, glancing at the time before gasping. "I have to get home though..." I said with a frown. "I'll see you another time, alright Kenny?" I asked quietly, looking up at him, frowning.

"Of course." He smiled slightly. "See you around Lori." He walked off to his truck and I smiled slightly as well, slipping into my car and driving off, taking a few back roads so I knew I wouldn't be followed by him, just in case he wanted to become a stalker at any moment.

"Leopold Stotch. Do you see what time it is?" My mother asked me angrily, my father standing next to her.

"We approve of all of...this..." My father said as he motioned to my outfit. "As long as you stay on curfew. It was 10:37 when you got home, you were seven minutes late. Do you want to go back to that straight camp to straighten you up?" He threatened.

I just looked up at him through my eyelashes and shook my head, sinking further into the couch, wanting it to just suck me up so I could escape.

"N-No Sir." I stumbled over my words quietly, rubbing my knuckles together like in the past.

"Be late one more time and you will." He threatened as he glared at me. "For now you are grounded for the entire week. No going out for anything other than school, no television, no computer, and no phone." He said sternly. "Understand?"

"Y-Yes S-Sir." I'm stuttering too much. I looked up to meet his gaze to show that I understood. My parents were too strict, well, my father was.

"Good." With that he walked off, leaving my mother to sit next to me.

"Sorry honey, I have to be strict with him around." She mumbled quietly, pulling my wig off gently. "I'll let you sneak your phone when he isn't around, along with everything else." She winked and kissed my cheek, getting up and walking off.

I love my mother.

With a soft smile I walked up to my room and removed my makeup and outfit, slipping into a clean pair of boxers before laying down on my bed, smiling softly as I relaxed.

It was really peaceful, that is, until I realized that tomorrow is Monday.

Oh hamburgers.

-  
Notes from the beta: If you find any mistakes or anything like that, please don't comment on them. It was my fault, so I take blame, not her.


	2. Chapter 2

So I was bored and needed inspiration for this story so I made a video...here is the URL  
watch?v=aqC_k8YCjh8

Chapter two - Average Day In the Life of McCormick, Kenny's P.O.V.

I groaned and rolled out of bed, sitting up with a huff. Good Morning to all the fuckers out there, I thought to myself as I shut off the decade old alarm and walked over to my century old dresser, opening it and grabbing some ratty skinny's and my parka.

After I dressed I raced into the kitchen. My family seemed to get a little better over the years. My mother and father had divorced and he moved out. Mom had gotten a job and with the job I had I was able to help her out some. Kevin did little to nothing to help us out. Karen couldn't get a job so she just helped with chores.

With what money mom and I had we got her a tutor. She is actually passing ninth grade, which is good, right now her grades are at least, a C, but enough about her before she-

"Good Morning!" Speak of the damned devil. Karen walked in with a yawn, dressed already.

"Morning kids." Mom said, looking at us with a small tired smile as she set two plates on the table for us, eggs and toast. As you can tell, we weren't that poor now, we had food, thanks to food stamps, good clothing, thanks to our jobs, and a decent looking home, thanks to selling some old things that we didn't need and the incoming money we had.

I smiled and glanced over at Karen who was picking at the table, so use to peeling pieces of wood off the old one, before looking at my mom.

"Thanks," I said as I took a bite of the eggs. Mom wasn't the best cook, but she tried to be a good parent and learn to cook better and be a better mom. But I liked her the way she is. "It's delicious." I said with a smile that she returned as she went back to cooking.

"You kids do your homework?" She asked us. Karen nodded and I tensed up.

"I forgot," I said quietly. "Sorry."

She just shook her head. "Do it next time Kenny." I just nodded and sighed as I finished my food and got up.

"Ten minutes Karen." I told my sister as I went into my room and brushed my hair then pulled on my boots. After I brushed my teeth I went back into the kitchen, kissed my mom's cheek, and walked out to the truck I had bought a while back. Yeah, it was a use and beat up one, but it was a vehicle.

Karen was already inside of it, warming it up and playing music. I slid into the driver's seat and shut off the music, ignoring her whining. "You have an Mp3 and it is my truck." I reminded her to shut her up.

We got to the school a little later on, going our separate ways, me walking to the trio on the school steps and her to her clique. I could already hear Cartman blabbering on about something ridiculous to Stan and Kyle as they leaned against each other.

We had all changed over the years, Cartman actually got thinner, believe it or not, Kyle tamed his jew-fro and straightens his hair everyday, no longer wearing his ushanka, Stan isn't so much as a wuss, he told Wendy off in seventh grade when they broke up for the thousandth time. On the other hand I got a little richer, stopped wearing my hood, and became quite the whore. I won't deny a good fuck.

"You fags wouldn't understand," Cartman said to Stan and Kyle as he shrugged. It was true, the two 'Super Best Friends' had started dating a little over two years ago. "Oh! Hey Kenny." Cartman said in that annoying tone of his.

I sat down next to Stan. "Hey Fatass." Yeah, we still called him that, even if he wasn't fat.

"Aye!" Cartman glared. "Watch your mouth poor boy!" He warned me.

I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever dude, so anyway, last night I was working at the bar again," I told Cartman, not looking over at the gaywads next to me who were kissing. "And Lori comes in again, she starts flirting, yeah? But she still denies me!" I whined.

Damn that girl was good looking, beautiful face with pretty blue eyes, nice long thin legs, and she has a pretty small waist, to top it off she was a blonde. Let me just say I am a sucker for blondes.

"Then that hoe isn't worth it," Cartman stated with a quiet sigh. "Just get some other blonde bitch." I glared at him.

"She isn't a bitch or a hoe." I defended as I watched Kyle and Stan get up and walked off into the school, holding hands.

"God what faggots." Cartman mumbled as he walked off to find his girlfriend-believe it or not. He was dating Testabitch (Wendy).

I sighed, being left alone on the steps of the school with no one. Left alone with my thoughts, which of course went back to Lori. She honestly reminded me of Butters which was scary, oh, here he comes now.

He hasn't spotted me yet, good. God I loved teasing this kid, bullying him, just being rude. He never defended himself and I found that funny, the idiot.

As he got closer I stuck out my leg, watching as one of his small feet caught it and sent him falling over, smacking his nose to a step with a groan. I laughed as he scrambled to his feet and grabbed his papers, sending me a sad look as he held his nose, before he dashed inside to avoid hearing the laughter of everyone around me.

I smirked and stood up, brushing off my pants and walked into the school. The normal loud chatter filled my ears as I caught onto bits and pieces of conversations, listening for Bebe.

"...the shoes were on sale!..." That was Red.

"...oh god guys you will never..." Clyde.

"...no way! Him?..." Wendy.

"...Kyle still has a sweet ass, too bad he's..." There she is.

I looked around in the direction of her voice, spotting her wavy blonde curls as they fell down her back, free from the bun she had. I allowed my eyes to wander over her curvy body as I walked over. "Hey babe," I mumbled in her ear as I placed my hands on her hips. "Want a quickie?" I asked, ignoring the immature giggles from her friends.

"Sure." Was her short reply as she grabbed my hand and pulled me down a nearly empty hallway and into a janitors closet. No time was wasted as she pulled me close by my belt loops, kissing my jaw as she unzipped my pants.

After the 'quickie' we realized that class had already started. So we just sat in there smoking and talking till the next bell was heard, this usually happened at least once a week. We walked out before anyone walked out of their classrooms and went our own separate ways.

Mathematics. How very fun. Not. The worst part of it was that Mr/Ms. (Depending on the week) Garrison had transferred up to the high school to make sure we kept out of trouble, he taught this class, well if you could call what he does teaching.

As I walked in and sat down I took note of how he was indeed female this week, old and ugly as ever. I ignored 'her' teaching while my friends sat around me chatting. I didn't even notice as we each were handed a paper with series of problems on it.

I took one look at it, as Ms. Garrison huffed and glared at me, before looking over at Kyle with a pleading look. The ginger headed male took a deep breath and scooted his desk over so our desks touched on one side.

"What do you want help on specifically?" He asked me, looking at the paper that he was already busy filling out.

"Stealing your brain," I muttered, scanning his answers before he covered his paper and glared at me like a mother scolding her child. He acted like my second mother sometimes as well which made it more convincing.

"Why don't you ask for help involving not smelling like sex, dude." He stated, wrinkling his nose up with distaste. "Or girls perfume," He leaned close, sniffing before backing off. "And what the hell is that other scent?" He asked.

"What other smell?" I questioned, sniffing. "Oh I think that is the scent of sweat, must have burned off all my deodorant with that act." I said with a smirk.

"Dude you reek, go to the bathroom and clean up." I just shrugged.

"After class." I stated as I rolled my eyes. "Now help me on this," I all but demanded from him as I pointed to the first problem. "I hate geometry."

"Fuck twelfth grade." Replied Kyle as he looked at the problem.

During lunch was when I went out behind the building to smoke with Craig and the goth kids, and sometimes we were joined by Tweek, that was the case today. He was scared of the goths but it looked like he wasn't around Craig and when he was high, it was so unlike the old him. There were only three goths now, for your information, Tall Goth graduated.

I sat down next to the always poker-faced Craig as he took a drag from his cigarette and glanced at me.

"Hey McCormick," He said nasally as he exhaled.

"Yeah, hey Kenny," Tweek said, eyes red rimmed from the weed. He seemed like a normal kid when he was high, that is probably why he did it so much. "How's it going?"

I glanced at the blonde. "Good, you?" I lit the end of a cigarette that I took out of my pack that I hid in my parka.

"High." He laughed softly and leaned against Craig, playing with the ends of his hat. Craig just ignored him, smoking still. I would never understand how the two were able to date, they are such polar opposites.

"Well that's obvious." I mumbled quietly, taking a deep drag. Before Tweek could say anything I was flipped off by his boyfriend who leaned over to steal a drag from Tweek's joint.

I just rolled my eyes. Jackass.

Just another normal day I suppose, I wonder if Lori would come in to the bar tonight. I hope so, she seems to trap me with her teasing ways, lures me in and leaves me hanging everytime. Fucking teases suck, but she makes up for it.

Now hold on a moment, I bet you're wondering how me, an eighteen year old, is working at a bar serving drinks. Isn't that illegal?

Yes. It is, but I know the owner and I also own a fake ID that says I'm currently 22, four years older, not bad. I just serve the drinks, as far as most people know, but I drink the hell out of them at times though, I have a feeling I'm going to need to have a drink tonight.

After school Karen took the bus home as I decided to hang out with my friends for a few hours, before work. She hated riding the bus, the bus driver was the same person as always, that rude bitch. She would argue back with her though, and that was never good.

"Hey Kenny!" Cartman's voice cut through my thoughts. "Lets go beat up the girly boy!"

Butters.

I just smirked and looked at the trio. "Lets do it." I said as I walked over to them.

This was my daily exercise other than gym class, it was chasing after the brute and kicking his ass in for fun. Why did we do it? Because he was too easy, he didn't defend himself, and he was terrified of us. It was just amusing. Well, it use to be, it sort of lost its charm over the years.

"Butters!" Yelled Stan with a sly smirk, we watched as the Blonde looked at us with wide eyes before running off around the corner, leaving his friend standing there. Bradley I think his name was.

"Leave him alone!" He had cried as we raced past him and down the road after Butters, I think this was how Cartman had gotten slimmer.

Butters' little girly hello kitty bag bounced on his back as he ran faster, we kept up. I had always wondered how he ran in those skinny jeans. I could already hear his deep breathing as I raced behind him, closer than the others were.

I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled to a stop, him tumbling backwards as I did so, gasping for breath desperately. "Hey Butters." I said with a smirk, looking into his watery eyes as he bit his lip and tried to pull away from me before I tossed him to the cold pavement, us four creating a circle around the girly boy.

No sign of Lori.

I sighed as I sipped my beer and looked around the bar, she wasn't dancing, drinking, or chatting so she wasn't here and it's well past her normal time. The music was just beats in my ears, I couldn't hear the lyrics because I wasn't paying attention.

I didn't even notice as a small brunette female walked over, hips swaying in seduction mode. I noticed her when she coughed lightly for my attention so I glanced down into her golden eyes framed by black thick lashes. She looked like a doll, so breakable, so beautiful, but unlike a doll she appeared so fuckable.

"Hey there sexy," She said as she sat on one of the stools and batted her eyelashes at me as she moved her gold painted lips. "Wanna get me a drink?" She asked.

"What type?" I questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Mai Tai," She said simply. "I have another question." She said as she watched me make the drink for her.

"Shoot." I said softly, finishing it up and handing it to her in a glass as she hesitated on asking the question she was going to ask.

"I see that blondie in here a lot, talking to you," She paused before mumbling, "Maybe two questions..." She met my blue gaze into her eyes. "Are you both together?" She asked quietly. "Because you could do so much better."

Just then I distantly heard 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne start up, how ironic.

'Hey hey, you you,

I don't like your girlfriend,

No way, no way,

I think you need a new one.'

"No we aren't dating, but I have my eyes on her to date." I answered honestly, holding back a smirk as she frowned and looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"So you wouldn't even consider me for a quickie?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. "I mean, you're hot and sexy, you could get anybody so why her?" She asked, nearly pouting. "Everyone would easily fall to your feet."

I smiled slightly. "Because, she isn't easy like that, she is addicting, a tease, not a person wanting sex, more of a relationship, and that, my dear, is precious to me." I said as I leaned back and left to serve someone else who walked up to the bar.

'You're so fine,

I want you mine,

You're so delicious,

I think about you all the time,

You're so addictive.'

I just smiled at the words, noticing how the brunette got up and walked away, still sulking, cursing under her breath.

It just takes a hoe to know a hoe I guess. Wait, did I just deny sex?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Marjorine was...beat up? Butters' P.O.V.

I laid on my bed, crying like a pansy. Why? Because my eye hurts like a bitch. It was the end of the week so I could go out again. I didn't bother hiding the black eye I had received, I wanted to see Kenny's reaction.

So I dressed for the night, this time wearing a dark blue tube top with a black frilly skirt and black heels. How cute, I thought as I pulled on a wig, smiling in the mirror as I applied makeup, but no cover up.

I smirked and slipped out of the room, sliding down the stairs gracefully, hearing my mother in the kitchen and my father watching the television. I heard the announcers talking about the race.

"Mom?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. "Am I free to go out tonight?" I asked her softly, grinning at her innocently.

She looked at me and sighed softly, kissing my nose. "Okay Butters, be back by 10:30," She said, "Or you're going to be grounded again," She smiled and hugged me tightly. "Have fun."

"I will mom." I said softly, hugging her tightly.

"So are you going to the bar again?" She asked softly.

I nodded and smiled. "I want to see him again." Okay, my mother knew that I liked the bartender, she just didn't know who it was, and I didn't want her to know. The best part about this was the fact that my mom helped me acquire a fake ID. She wanted to give me some freedom and this was a good way.

"Well good luck with that, you should cover that shiner up though," She said softly, touching my cheek gently. "Those bullies, make fun of my son..."

"Mhm." I hummed, grinning at her.

"Well, I'll let you go now, have fun, Leopold." She said.

I nodded and kissed her cheek before I left the room and walked down the hallway and outside, twirling my keys as I got into the driver's seat, peering back into the backseat(You never know what will be back there, especially in horror movies), before starting the car. As I backed out I noticed that the lights in the living room were off which meant that my father could be asleep, meaning I could stay out till eleven. With a smile I drove off toward my favorite bar in North Park, clicking on the radio as Avril Lavigne came on with her song 'What The Hell'. God I love the radio.

Swaying my hips to the beat I continued to drive, giggling as I did. "God Leopold your so crazy." I whispered to myself as I parked in the same parking lot.

* * *

When I walked into the bar I just smiled at all the males who looked at me sympathetically. Then, while plastering on a grin to hide my smirk, I walked up to the bar and sat down, looking down as Kenny walked over and smiled.

"Hey Lori." He said with a smile, leaning on the counter. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Hey Kenny." I replied, watching as his smile fell and he gasped, reaching out to touch the soft tender skin.

"What happened?" He asked quietly as he examined my eye.

"Some asshole beat me up." I answered simply, looking at him innocently.

He paused. "Who is this jackass?" He asked quietly.

"Some blonde brute." I said, asking for the same drink I normally order.

I looked at him as he started to make it, frowning the entire time as he did so. "Sure you don't know his name?" He asked finally, pouring my drink in a glass and handing it to me with a small smile, touching my cheek gently again as he looked down the counter to some old man who had sat down. "I'll be back." He said as he moved down to talk to him and make his drink.

Oh, so this would be fun, making this guy seem like a total asshole and lead clues as to who did it. Kenny wouldn't understand a thing and insult him with me. Poor brute wouldn't know what hit him.

He walked back over to me and smiled down at me. "Total tool huh?" He asked with a smirk. "Poor douche is probably gay." He said with a sigh. No but he likes a transvestite.

I nodded. "Never know, he will fuck anything that can fuck." He smirked.

"Sounds like he does a lot of hump and dumps." He replied. You don't even know who I'm talking about, asshole...

I just nodded and smiled. "A real pervert," I kissed his cheek and stood up. "Wanna dance?"

He nodded and slipped out of the bar, calling someone to watch his shift as he walked me to the dance floor.

"So are you just going to leave again after dancing like last time?" He asked as we swayed, him touching my cheek lightly.

"I don't know, what will make me stick around?" I teased with a smirk.

"Good question," Just then he ducked down and kissed my lips lightly.

I paused in my dancing, blushing darkly. He kissed me. Kenny-fucking-McCormick kissed me. I snapped back into reality and pulled back with a smirk. "Nu uh uh~" I teased as I danced to the beat again.

"Hmm?" He hummed quietly. "Why not?" He asked with a grin.

"I thought whore's didn't kiss." I teased.

"Those are prostitutes and I am no whore!" He said, appearing offended, which he knew he couldn't be. It was sadly true that he was a bit of a whore.

"Really?" I teased before grinding against him lightly, running my hands over his chest, and running of to the bar and sitting down.

"Cock tease." I heard him mutter as he walked over and jumped over the bar, giving me a playful glare. I just winked and stuck out my tongue, which he stared at until I retracted it back into my mouth. He gulped and served someone before walking over and tapping his fingers on the counter top. "Getting a boner at work doesn't help my reputation." He stated, handing me another drink, taking a sip of his own.

I downed it fast, watching as he filled another up for me. "Maybe I could take care of that for you." I said with a smirk.

He coughed and stopped what he was doing, staring at me with wide eyes. "What?" He stuttered over the word.

I giggled, noticing that the world was getting a little hazy. "Come on, I could slip under the bar counter and do it, everyone is too drunk to notice that, ya know?" I said, sitting up straight.

Just then a small brunette doll walked over, I mean, she looked like a freaking doll. Skinnier than I could every be, how the Hell can people pull off looking like that? It would be impossible for me without photoshop, God, I must be fat. God Butters shut the fuck up!

I blinked out of my thoughts and stared at the girl who glared at me, blinking her large golden eyes. "What the fuck are you looking at Blondie?" She asked rudely. What is her problem? "Hey hun," She said to Kenny. "I never got your name." She said softly, shoving me out of her way, nearly pushing my chair over, I managed to catch myself.

"You don't deserve it, Bitch." I muttered, sitting up right and glaring darkly at her.

"Excuse me?" She said. "I wasn't talking you, you blonde trap, so fuck off." She said simply, looking at Kenny, batting her eyelashes.

"Seriously," Kenny said. "As hot as a chick fight would be, you need to calm the Hell down and order something or go away." He said simply, ignoring her shocked look.

"Same as last time," She coughed and composed herself as Kenny finished my drink first (haha bitch), and started making hers. "Now, can I get your name, Sexy?" She smiled flirtatiously.

Oh hell nah!

"I don't give my name to strangers." He said as he finished her drink and leaned back, sipping his own and sparing me a worried glance.

"Oh hun, one night with me and you'll be hooked. Why don't you get someone to cover for you and we can go out back and..." She grabbed the front of Kenny's shirt, tugging him down. "Have sex?"

"No thanks." Kenny said, pulling from her grip.

"Trashy whore..." I whispered under my breath, blushing when I heard Kenny laugh at that, watching as he covered his mouth.

"Excuse me?" She asked, blushing darkly in embarrassment. "What did you say, bitch?!" She stood and looked at me, clutching her drink.

"Nothing." I said quickly, sipping my own drink, noticing that maybe the alcohol was having an affect on me, I was a bit of a lightweight. "So just go away and dance." I mumbled. A moment later something cold was running over my chest and I heard many people around us gasp.

"Bitch!" She cried angrily as Kenny jumped over the counter and between us as I leapt to my feet, wanting to throw my drink at her.

"Hey!" He said loudly. "You," He turned to the girl. "Get out of here now." He said sternly, grabbing my arm and taking me away from there.

It was silent as he tugged me along, stopping once we were out of sight with the bitch. I noticed we were close to the bathrooms with no one really around this way, except the few couples dry humping and making out.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I be? It was only a drink..." I replied, looking down at my soaked shirt.

"Emotionally." He said, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, just fine." I mumbled simply. "I need to wash up though..."

"Need help?"

I paused, thinking over his offer before deciding against it. "Nah, get back to work, I'll be out soon..." I finally said, he might see my cup fillers.

"Alright...here." He removed his parka and handed it to me, wearing a white tee-shirt underneath. I took it in my hands carefully, looking up at him.

"Are you sure? This is your baby." I said softly, smiling sweetly.

"I'm sure." He said softly. "Just return it later." He turned on his heel and walked off, while I was left looking/staring at his figure.

When he was out of sight I slipped into the bathroom and locked the door, pulling off my shirt and turning on the water till it was hot. I looked around the small bathroom, thankful it was actually clean, before I filled the sink and dropped my shirt in, trying to wash it some.

"Hamburgers." I mumbled as I lifted it from the water and wrung it out, holding it under the hand dryer for a few minutes. "God, these things don't work that great." I said softly as I waved it around for a minute.

It was still damp. "God dang it." I mumbled, pulling it back on and shivering at its touch, a moment later I pulled on Kenny's hoodie. It was a little big on me, but it was warm. I sniffed it lightly, smiling lazily at his strong scent that lingered on it.

I smiled again and unlocked the door after fixing my wig and my chest. Right after I unlocked it a busty woman came barreling through.

"Move it Toots!" She cried as she ran over to the toilet, vomiting.

I shuddered and walked out, how gross. I really need a drink now, to survive the rest of the night. Kenny was sitting at the bar, looking around as he served people, smiling widely once he spotted me.

"Hey sexy." Said a man who walked in front of me and started dancing to the beat, gripping my hips. "What do you say we go out back and fuck? I bet I could do it better than anyone you've ever known." He smirked as he slurred. He was drunk.

"How about you go fuck yourself." I said before I could stop myself. Stupid sour moods.

"What the fuck did you just say, bitch?" He asked, glaring down at me and grabbing at my ass. "I'll fucking bend you over and pound your scrawny ass!"

"Sorry, I don't like people who talk dirty and grope at me." I mumbled, trying to push him off and failing with my lack of strength.

"Excuse me sir." A voice sounded, following after an 'ahem'. "Would you mind backing off of the young lady?"

Thank God, thank you for sending me Kenny.

"What is this Bitch to you?" The taller man asked as he let go of me and turned to Kenny.

"She isn't a bitch, what is she to you?" Kenny asked.

"Just a bitch that needs to learn a fucking lesson." He said.

"Get out of here before I make you." Kenny glared up at him as I walked around him and next to Kenny.

"Oh and how the fuck are you going to do that, Pipsqueak?" He asked darkly, slurring more.

"By beating you senseless."

"I'd like to see you try." He grabbed the front of Kenny's shirt and tugged him close, right before a fist slammed into his jaw and his teeth clacked together painfully. I know because I knew what it felt like, so that's why I winced when Kenny delivered another punch to the man's stomach, making him double over in pain. "YOU BITCH!" Came the shout from the man as he threw Kenny away from him and raised his fist.

With a speed that was pretty surprising, Kenny grabbed his wrist and yanked him down, shoving his knee into the man's stomach as he brought his elbow up and slammed it down between his shoulder blades, stunning him.

The bar was silent now, minus the bouncers that ran over and pulled the two apart. Kenny sighed and stood up straight as they let him go to hold back the guy who was yelling profanities and trying to attack him. I was brought out of my frozen stated as Kenny brushed himself off and took my hand.

"Lets get out of here." He said softly, turning to a bartender and telling them that he was leaving before tugging me out with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four- Grow a Brain, Dude!, Kenny's P.O.V.

"So," I said softly as we walked down the street, eyeing the beauty next to me in my parka. "That was rather amusing, does that happen often to you? Ya know, guys walking over to molest you?"

She let out a soft giggle. "No, it doesn't, I guess," She smiled up at me. "Do you get into fights often?"

"Sometimes," I answered honestly. "It depends on my day."

"So you just pick fights?" She asked softly.

I just shrugged and smirked. "Sometimes, to people that deserve it."

She seemed to frown at me. "Well have you ever beat up someone who doesn't deserve it?" She asked quietly.

I paused. "No," I smiled down at her, playing with her golden locks before she blushed and swatted my hand away. "They do, the bastards."

"Oh," She pursed her lips, choosing her next words carefully. "Well...I know someone who was beat up constantly and he doesn't know why...he is my gay friend but I don't think think that is a proper reason to beat someone up."

I sucked in a breath and stared at her as we continued walking and she continued talking softly, still choosing her words carefully.

"He is my cousin...you might know him, he goes to your school."

"What is his name?"

"Leopold...people call him 'Butters' for some reason...isn't that silly?" She giggled and looked away. "I get beat up sometimes as well for being around him, not by the same people of course."

"Oh..." I frowned. "Does he say who beats him up?"

"No, he refuses to tell me..."

"Oh...I'll look out for him if you want me to."

She smiled. "Really, you would do that?" She asked excitedly. "That would be awesome."

"Yeah, no problem, hey what school do you go to anyway?" He asked softly.

"North Park high." She said softly.

"Oh, what is it like there?"

"Unpleasant." She muttered. "Rather odd as well, I wished I lived in South Park."

"I doubt that, South Park is crazy." I said gently as we reached the parking lot, watching her sit on the hood of her car before patting the spot next to her for me to sit. I did and looked up at the night sky.

She shrugged. "Well I'm actually staying with my cousin at the moment, his father is crazy." She giggled and laid back against the windshield.

I copied her. "Well, good luck with that then." I mumbled, thoughts running through my head. I was thankful that Butters didn't blab to her. Now I should be nicer to him...what the hell do I even tell my friends?

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." She giggled and looked at her phone. "Oh, it's late, I must hurry home..." She smiled and jumped off the hood.

"Alright," I climbed off and smiled at her. "Have a good night..." I said softly.

"You too, Kenny..." She pulled off my sweatshirt after she turn away, fixing her chest before spinning back around and handing my sweatshirt to me. "Thanks, for everything."

She kissed my cheek before slipping into her car and starting it, smiling and waving at me before backing up and pulling away. I just stared after the car.

Fuck my life.

"No guys," I sighed and looked at my group of three, watching Cartman who laid on his bed-staring at me as if I had two heads-, Kyle who was playing the Playstation 3 and barely paying attention until now-he simply raised an eyebrow at me-, and finally, Stan who was playing against Kyle, his head in Kyle's lap as he stared at me. "We need to stop bullying Butters, for good."

"What is this pussy shit about?" Cartman asked angrily. "Butters is a snitching goody-two-shoes bitch! He deserves his ass kicked."

"No he doesn't, as long as his cousin is Lori," I said sternly. "Trust me, this chick is hot and I don't want to fuck it up with her, I want to get in a relationship and bone her, at least once, please?"

Stan snickered as Kyle rolled his eyes. "Don't always think with your dick and besides, you really want to date one of the Stotches?" Stan asked.

"She is completely different from the rest of them, please dudes..." I begged. "I took a picture of her last night...Cartman, let me use your computer and phone cord so I can load it on there as a bigger image."

Cartman only grunted a response and went back to the magazine he was reading, it was one of my own, can you guess what the magazine's name was? Playboy.

Stan and Kyle returned to their game as I sat in the fatasses computer chair(he lost a lot of weight, we still prefer to call him fatass though), a nd plugged in my phone with the cord. Once the computer started up and realized a phone was plugged in, I clicked on the 'open files' button and pulled up the picture. "See?" I asked as I leaned away for them to see.

The picture was of Lori when she wasn't looking, she was laughing softly, eyes shut, a large smile on her face showing her pretty white teeth, her skin was pale and smooth, and her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She wore a white tee-shirt in this and had a drink I made in her hand. She was beautiful in this picture.

"It's one I took two weeks ago." I said simply.

"Dude, It looks like Marjorine." Kyle said, frowning at the image.

"Yeah it sort of does look like Butters female duplicate, but put together a lot better." Stan commented as he looked the image over once before getting up and walking over to the computer, Kyle following, pausing the game once more before he did.

"What was Butters cousin's name again?" Cartman asked, following them.

"Lori." I said skeptically.

"We should ask Butters parents if he has a cousin named 'Lori'..."

"Dude, Cartman, she has a chest, hips, and a female figure that makes me want to cry when she teases me but wont let me get close enough...I kissed her and she giggled and pushed me away, saying 'nuh uh uh'..."

"What a tease...but have you seen any cleavage?" Cartman questioned me.

"No. But she isn't one of those slutty women." I argued.

"Dude. Butters is probably fucking with you." Cartman smirked. "And he made a fool of you..." He muttered.

"It's not Butters!" I exclaimed angrily before I was hit with sudden realization. She had a black eye, like Butters. Her voice sounded like Butters with a girly tone...

Fuck.

Fuck.

FUCK.

It was Butters, Lori was Butters. WHAT THE FUCK?

"FUCK!" I exclaimed, covering my face with my hands. "It's him!" I groaned and slammed my fists down on the chair arms.

"Dude, you have a crush on Butters. The female him." Said Stan, who was laughing his ass off and about to get a beating from yours truly. "You're royally fucked."

"I'm sorry Kenny but its not all that bad. I mean, its not like its the end of the world or anything, you know?" Kyle said with a shrug, sitting back down on the floor in front of the TV. "Are we going to unpause the game, Stanley?"

Stan rolled his eyes and laid down with his head in Kyle's lap again, grabbing the controller. "Go ahead, dude." He said softly.

"This is gold!" Cartman shouted, his laughter ringing in my ears. "He got you back good, I'll have to give Butters a pat on the back before we beat him up next time."

"Shut up, Fatass!" I exclaimed, standing up and unplugging my cell phone.

"No wonder why Lori didn't want to fuck you!" He said as he sat on his bed, still laughing. "Butters is a transvestite, and you fell for him!"

"I did not! I just wanted to fuck him when he was female!"

"You denied sex from a hot chick for him!"

"SHUT UP, FATASS!"

"God, poor boy, shut up and face facts." Cartman said sharply as he rolled over and grabbed the magazine again.

"I can't deal with this right now." I stated angrily, storming out of the room and slamming the door with an angry huff. Those freaking assholes think they know everything...but then again they could be right, I mean, why wouldn't they be if they have stated all the valid facts? I'm screwed. No. I need to get screwed, now!

With a soft sigh I walked down the stairs and out the door, shivering in the cold. I need Bebe. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number, waiting for her to answer as I turned and walked towards Starks Pond.

"Hey! This is Bebe, yeah, I'm not here right now, but leave a message you-" Beep!

Fucking voicemail.

"Hey, booty call, call me back." I said quickly before hanging up. "Fuck..." I muttered under my breath as I sighed and sat on the bench at the pond.

A noise was heard, leaves rustling. I turned and looked in the direction of the noise. No fucking way. Right now.

He is so going down. I thought as I got up off the bench and walked over the the blue eyed male who looked at me in fear. "Hello, Butters."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I don't own South Park...but anyway, this chapter has heavy themes...just a warning.

Chapter five- Run, Butters P.O.V.

I stared up at the taller male, god damn it Kenny...why here, why now?

"O-Oh hi Kenny..." I whispered quietly, backing away. "A-Are you gonna beat me up?"

He smirked and nodded, "Hello Lori." He said menacingly as he grabbed at the front of my shirt, lifting me up. "You thought I was an idiot, didn't you? You were her all along you fucking faggot!"

My eyes widened as I stared at the angry blonde. "N-No." I stuttered. Oh hamburgers! Oh fuck! God, can you hear me? Please no!

"Don't lie you fucker." He said as he looked up at me , clenching his other fist angrily.

"P-Please don't." I whispered softly, shivering as I stared at him. I looked the other way, eyes clenching shut as I anticipated the punch. Hot tears rolled down my face as I whimpered, why did I have to cry? I'm so weak...

...

...why wasn't I feeling pain?

Reluctantly I opened my eyes and looked down at him, eyes widening as I noticed his head bowed and fingers flexing as if he couldn't decided whether or not he should hit me.

A moment later I was thrown to the grass. I looked up, dazed, as I watched Kenny retreat angrily, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. He kept walking, not looking back at me as he disappeared in the woods.

I laid there a few moments, that felt like hours as I stared at the sky, confused and disoriented. I would have laid there forever, trying to understand what just had happened, if my phone didn't decide to be too loud and obnoxious as Bradley texted me, wondering where I was seeing as I was suppose to be at his house half an hour ago.

All at once I wanted to call him, to run the rest of the way to his house, just to tell him what had happened. He's smart, he should know what that action had meant.

'Sorry, I got distracted, I'll be there in fifteen minutes.' I typed to him without really looking at the screen as I pulled myself up and brushed off. I sighed and started walking off toward the trail that led to Bradley's home.

* * *

"...So I just don't understand what happened exactly, why he didn't hit me." I had finished explaining everything, Kenny, the crossdressing, the bullying...

"Well, Jesus Butters..." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked, frowning at me. "It would have helped, it would be a lot easier if you had." He said with a sigh, looking at me from across the room.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized, covering my face.

"Don't be...so what exactly do you want to do to fix this mess that you started?"

"Go back in time and fix it." I replied softly, sighing as I peeked at him, frowning as he rubbed his eyes, slightly tired.

"You can't do that, dumbass..." He mumbled. "How about we...go to the bar he works at on Friday and annoy the fuck out of him or something?" He smirked. "Or you could seduce him."

"Really brilliant." I said sarcastically. "That won't work at all, okay, dummy?"

He simply rolled his eyes. "Relax, I'm trying to help you."

"And failing." I whispered under my breath. "I'm just scared to walk around the corner now cause I'm afraid he will be there and waiting to kill me..."

"I'm sure there is a reason to why he didn't hurt you maybe he saw the tears-"

"I did not cry." I denied, even though my face was still a little red from crying earlier, it stuck to me for some reason.

"Look, Leopold, its obvious you bawled." He said as he looked the other in the eyes.

"Hey, you shut your-"

"HEY! SHIT HEAD!" The door flew open as an angry goth walked in. "Where the fuck is it?" Henrietta asked menacingly. "I swear I will curse you to the deepest, darkest part of hell, if you don't give my book back to me."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Bradley said to her with a steady gaze.

Oh hamburgers...I should go...

"You fucking do." she seethed as she looked around the colorful room before stalking over to the nearby dresser and grabbing the black old book from on top of it. "I fucking knew it." She stomped over and glared at him and me. "Fucking conformists." She said before stomping out of the room.

"...Well that was rather odd." I mumbled, looking at him for an explanation. He just shrugged.

"Welcome to my life." Bradley said with an eye roll. "It sucks having an older sibling as bitchy as her." He said softly.

I simply sighed. "Mom wants another kid." I muttered.

"Isn't it a little late for that?"

I shrugged. "She misses her 'sweet little baby', I think she doesn't like me crossdressing as much as she says she thinks its cute."

"Well...crossdressing is weird, Butters. She already flipped when she thought your dad was gay-"

"Is secretly gay." I interrupted. "I think she wishes I was a girl."

"It seems like it. You do everything girly with her, I know you've painted your nails with her before because I've seen the blue metalic nail polish left behind on your nails."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I coughed, looking at my nails. "I really should be a girl." I muttered, ashamed of myself. Was this really right...?

"Hey...Butters...cheer up." He said with a frown, patting my back lightly.

"I should though...or I should be more manly, b-bein' gay is wrong, right?" I asked.

"No its not! You are yourself and that is what matters, no matter what anyone says about you. You are you and that is all you need to be, if people say its wrong, they can shove it because who gives a rats ass about their opinion?" He asked huffily.

I smiled weakly. "Thanks..." I said as I sighed and flipped open my phone to check the time before I got up. "I should head home...actually...I think I need a few drinks, wanna go with me? Got your fake ID?" I smiled as I asked.

He raised an eyebrow before jumping up. "Hell yes, lets go! Wait wait wait, are you going to be 'Lori'?"

I nodded and he sighed before shrugging and grabbing his jacket. "That's who my ID says I am."

"Liar, I know you have two ID's...but whatever, at least I'll look like I have a fake date." He smirked and we left his house.

* * *

The club was extra lively tonight, the music pumped loudly as we made our way inside, I tapped my black pumps to the music. I was proud of myself. Bradley told me that if I was a girl and dressed the way I was tonight, he would go after me, and he is awfully picky.

"So this is your favorite place?" Bradley asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah." I replied, looking at him, smiling gently. My smile stopped when my butt was grabbed. Jumping, I elbowed the man behind me, giving him a glare, ignoring the pink tinge to my cheeks.

He smirked down at me, giving a sexy smile. "Hey hottie," He said, the smell of alcohol dancing through my nostrils. "Why don't you come home with me?" He asked softly, smirking as he tugged on my black dress that only reached mid-thigh.

I hissed and pushed his hand away. "No thanks." I stepped away and looked into his chocolate colored eyes. "I'm not looking for someone to go home with."

"Aw, come on..." He said with a smirk.

"No." I said sternly, walking away with Bradley. "Goddamn..." I mumbled.

"Does this always happen?" He asked me. I shook my head simply and sighed.

"Not usually." I said softly before stopping and turning him in a different direction. "Kenny's serving drinks over there." I explained as I sat at a different bar, looking up at him as he joined.

A young punk looking lady walked over, tongue playing with the lip piercing she had, that was one of many piercings. I looked up at her blue tipped spiky hair before looking down at her black and blue gothic dress that matched. She looked good and I felt jealous that I couldn't appear as stunning as she did.

"What would you like to drink sweetie?" She asked, licking her lips as she eyed me.

"Bloody Mary?" I asked, looking at Bradley who ordered as well.

"Alright," She winked at me. "I'll be back in a moment." She walked off to make the drinks.

"I think she likes you, 'Lori'." I glanced over at Bradley and rolled my eyes.

"I wonder how she would look when I told her that I had a dick." I said as I smirked. My friend laughed and rolled his eyes.

"That would be amusing." He said softly.

I just nodded and took my drink when it was brought back, ignoring the girl who just huffed.

* * *

"O-Okay...I'll be back, I'm going to g-grab my coat." I slurred to Bradley as I walked out of the club, stumbling down the sidewalk. I was wasted beyond comprehension. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I heard the footsteps approaching me and that this was a bad idea, but in the rest of my mind I was drunk and high off god-knows-what and it was a hallucination to me.

"Hey honey..." A voice broke my thoughts and I spun to face whomever spoke it, looking up at a tall, dark haired, chocolate eyed male.

"Hey sexy~" I slurred, smiling gently at him. "What are you doing out here?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Looking for you." He smirked and gripped my arm, pulling me into an alley. "I know you aren't a female, dear, but I don't think that really matters." He smirked once more as the dim light .from the street crept into the alley and danced across his face. "Males are tighter."

I looked around and tried to pull my arm away, panic sweeping over me as I was pinned to the brick building behind me. "L-Let me go." I slurred, trying to pull my arm away again and slip from his grip.

"I don't think so." He spun me around and licked my neck, biting into the flesh sharply. I whimpered and tried to push away again before screaming,

"HELP!" I cried loudly, before he covered my mouth and slid up my skirt, pulling down my underwear. I heard a zipper being unzipped and I bit down on his hand before I was slapped roughly, my head falling to the side. I took in a deep breath and screamed loudly as I was pushed into dry, blood sliding down my thighs.

He ignored me, just covering my mouth again as I started to sob, shaking and pounding my fists against the wall. This seemed to last forever, each thrust and pull seemed to drag more and more out of me. I should've passed out by now, I lost too much blood.

When it came to the point where I couldn't bear it, I finally felt him slide out with a grunt and a thud. I stayed huddled against the wall, eyes shut tightly, too scared to move. A hand pressed against my side and I jumped as my underwear was pulled up and my skirt was pulled down to cover me.

I was too confused, my heart racing a million miles a minute. "Go home Butters," A soft shaky voice whispered. I didn't need to be told twice, I ran from the alley, even in my pumps I could run, if I ignored the pain in my behind.

Bradley can get a ride home from someone else. I needed to get away.

* * *

"Butters?" My mother called from behind my bedroom door. "You haven't come out since the night before last...are you okay?"

"Yes, just leave me alone, please!" I cried, shivering under my blanket. When I had gotten home I stripped and took a long shower, crying the entire time. Afterwards I laid down in my bed and attempted to sleep.

All I had were nightmares, I woke up and hadn't slept since. I just laid in a ball on my bed, staring at the wall. I ignored every text I received, every message online. I didn't eat anything. I felt so dirty and raw. I felt so disgusting.

The water couldn't wash away the gross feeling, nothing could, fresh blood soaked my legs from every time I moved a wrong way and I really had to pee. I still didn't move. I think we needed to repaint my wall soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six-Pain (Kyle's POV)**

"It's...not like I want to." I explain to the psychiatrist next to me in his chair.

"Well why do you?" He asked, his questions were starting to bug me.

"I...well...my friends find It amusing, but my boyfriend and I, we don't find it amusing anymore."

"Why do you do it anyways?"

I let out a long sigh. "Well, its hard when your friends drag you into it. You have to act cool, well, I do, I don't want them to think I'm a weak pussy. Cartman would taunt me and I don't know what Kenny would do, he'd make fun of me most likely."

"Is that why you did it to even begin with?"

"No, at first it was to let out my frustration. My home life was, and still is sort of crazy. When Ike came out of the closet and started to hang out with the goth kids my mom freaked out. She learned to accept that we were gay, but she didn't want us flaunting it or picking up bad habits...and Ike picked up smoking from the goths and his boyfriend, Georgie, I think his name is...I don't know I've only heard Ike say it once. Otherwise he calls him Kinder...anyways, mom freaks out.

"The house goes into chaos, my dad and mom argue with themselves and Ike. Everything use to get blamed on my actions and me not being a good role model." I mumbled quietly. "It got better, Ike stopped flaunting it...around her anyway, and he has scented candles to hide the cigarette scent, but after last night...I don't want to hurt Butters."

"Whoa, what happened last night?" The psychiatrist asked with an eyebrow.

"Butters was raped and I stopped it before it ended."

* * *

"I seriously can't do this anymore, I can't hang out with you guys if you are going to do this." I said firmly, biting my lip slightly. "I can't hurt him."

"See this is why we can't trust Jews!" Cartman said angrily. "They're all asshole lying dicks that steal-"

"Cartman, will you shut the fuck up before I make you?" Stan asked angrily, getting up. "If he's not in this then I'm not." He said simply.

"Dumbass hippies, what do you say about this bullshit Kenny?" Cartman asked the orange clad teenager.

He didn't respond for a moment, when he did it was quiet and I could barely make out the words. "Why don't you want to anymore Kyle? You won't tell us." He said softly.

My mouth went dry as the memory slipped into my mind. "Just...It's stupid, he's human too and we shouldn't do it anyway."

"...that isn't the only reason is it?" Kenny said, meeting my gaze.

"No, okay? Last night I was at a bar and when I left, there was screaming and wailing," I broke off, taking a deep breath. "Butters was raped."

The room went silent, Kenny's eyes were blown wide along with Stan's. Cartman just sat there, frowning as he bit his lip. I knew that he was going to say something and it wouldn't be nice...I was right.

"Stupid slut deserved it."

I slapped him and stood up. "You know what? Fuck you, no one deserves that and I don't think that Butters is a slut, I think he's lost and confused and innocent! You and your sick mind can rot in hell for all I care!" I stormed out of the house, ignoring the small white snowflakes that stuck to my clothes as they fell from the sky carelessly, also ignoring Stan who I heard following me quietly, not wanting to upset me further, and finally, ignoring my memory.

Guilt, frustration, and anger filled me to the brim, I wanted to apologize to Butters, go back and stop everything from starting, I also wanted to beat the crap out of the fatass.

"Kyle," Stan's voice reached my ears as he slung an arm around my shoulders. "Calm down...It's okay." He said, trying to make me relax.

"No it isn't!" I argued, pulling away. "Not for Butters anyway, I'm going to see him, if you want to stop being an ass and tag along go ahead."

"I'm going with you," He said softly, pulling me into a hug. "I understand it isn't okay and I don't know what to do...I never wanted any of this to happen, I never wanted to hurt Butters." He mumbled.

"Lets just go to Butter's house." I said as I walked off toward said house.

"He probably won't let us past the threshold."

"Oh well."

* * *

(Butters P.O.V.)

What do they want? Why are they here?, I asked myself as I watched them shift uncomfortably in my room, the door shut.

"Hey..." Kyle said as he sat on the floor beside the bed where I was curled in a ball with my blanket. "I'm really sorry dude..."

"For what?" I asked quietly, looking at him curiously.

"Bullying...I'm sorry too." Stan said softly, looking at me as he leaned against the wall.

I just curled up tighter and sighed quietly. "D-Don't...I don't want to hear it." I mumbled.

"Butters..." Kyle said, biting his lip slightly. "I realize how much damage we did to you...I know that we should've not done that." He mumbled. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered.

"Look, I don't want apologies, can you please just leave, I need to be alone." I mumbled, watching them pause and look at each other. I could almost hear their thoughts. I knew they didn't want to go, didn't want to leave me to my own thoughts.

With stiff limbs they got up and walked from my room, shutting the door quietly with a soft 'Goodbye', barely a whisper. I turned over, not wanting to think about it.

* * *

I can't stop shaking, my hand clutching the razor. I promised myself I wouldn't go back to this, I wouldn't do this again, I stopped when I was twelve. There's much blood, it hurts. Why? Why? _Why?_

My hands wouldn't stop and I couldn't look away from my wrist, the blood welled up and slid down my skin with ease, the razor slicing through without a sound. There is so much blood. I heaved a sigh and set the razor down, closing my eyes as I leaned back and took deep breaths.

It was getting harder to breath, my mouth was so dry and my skin felt so slimy with sweat. I craned my neck and looked into the mirror, nearly laughing at how terrible I looked. In movies people were beautiful when they committed suicide like this. Why do I look so terrible?

Movies lie, this was pain that I felt, not a blissful wave or peace or whatever bullshit they feed to us. This was painful...but now the pain is dulling and my vision is blurring.

Is it over?

No, I can still feel my heart beating, hear it in my head, it wasn't frantic, it was slow and soothing...

"Mom...Dad...I'm sorry..." I whispered to myself as the light dimmed, or was that just my sight? "Kenny...I wish I could..." I sucked in a slow breath. "Be a girl..."

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_…._

_Silence._

* * *

"Butters."

"Leopold, come on..."

"Leopold Stotch."

Go away voices, this is a real shitty hell if all I'm going to see is black and hear voices calling me. Oh, there is a distant beeping, its slow...and there is a quiet thumping in my chest, is that my heart?

"Leopold, you need to wake up, please sweetie." Is that...my mom's voice?

I forced my eyelids open, light assaulting them immediately. "Mom...?"

"My baby!" She called, a dark shadow coming into my vision, when my vision cleared I could see that it was my mother.

"Where am I?" I asked, turning my head to look around.

"The hospital." She said softly. I looked back at her, seeing the tears streaming down her face. "Why Butters...what happened to you?" She asked, a shaky hand reaching down to play with my hair.

"Mom..." I looked at her and I broke down, a tear streaming down my face before a flood of them followed. "I'm sorry!" I cried. "I w-was r-raped and I was scared and the feeling wouldn't go a-away and," I sobbed. "I just couldn't stop once I started, I didn't k-know what to do!" I cried.

"Butters, honey, why didn't you tell me?" My mom asked, starting to cry with me. "We could've done something, put the man in jail!" She whimpered.

"No mom...we can't, I didn't see him and it was stopped before we could get a semen sample." I stated, shaking and biting my lip, trying to stop crying as I reached up to my mom for a hug.

"Butters please tell me next time, please don't do this." She mumbled. "I don't want to have to-"

"Did you take your sanity pill this morning?" I interrupted.

"No..." She admitted.

Her 'sanity pill' was an antidepressant that the doctor prescribed to her, it made her happier and less stressed, so when she found out I was gay and like dressing like a girl...she didn't spaz out like she did when she discovered that my dad went to a gay house and had sex with men when I was 8. He doesn't do that anymore, or so I think.

"I'm sorry mom..." I said softly, rubbing her back.

"It's okay sweetie...just please don't do it again, I love you..." She said softly, smiling gently at me.

"I won't." I smiled and laid back, trying to get comfortable.

She stood up and wiped her eyes. "Your father is at work, he will be here around 9 to see you for half an hour, I already cleared it with the nurses."

"How long have I been here?" I asked quietly.

"A week, in a short acoma. If I didn't walk into your bathroom when I did you might have been dead..." She sniffed. "God has great plans for you Butters...he had me save you in time..."

"I g-guess so mom..." I said softly, even though deep down I believed that it was just an accident that she found me.

"You are in the suicidal section of the hospital, meaning family only...want me to tell your little friends anything? That nice Kyle boy has been bugging me for a week on updates, he seems to care an awful lot about you, maybe you should date him..." I resisted the urge to gag.

"He's with Stan." I stated. "And no, gingers are not my thing...I like blondes and brunettes, not gingers or fatasses." I said softly, rolling my eyes.

"Don't swear...and well okay." She shrugged and got up. "That rules out that Cartman boy then." She laughed softly. "I'm going to go get something to eat and grab something for you too in the store, I'll be back soon..." She left and I sighed, lifting my arms and looking at the bandages around my wrists.

With another sigh I closed my eyes and curled up under the blanket, shivering slightly. The IV sticking out of my arm sort of hurt and the heart monitor beeped loudly. I wonder what it would be like if I had died, well I guess it'd be lonely and scary and I'd be in Hell most likely...

Maybe mom is right, God has some reason to keep me around, or maybe this is how my personal Hell starts, I will never be able to get out of this place. I pushed that thought away with a huff, I won't allow myself to think like that.

A buzzing noise to my right scared me and I jumped, the heart monitor beeped faster as I looked to the side table and saw my phone charging. Fuck that scared me...I'm surprised mom brought it for me.

There was ten text messages in my inbox, all of them except for one was from either Kyle or Stan, the last was from an unknown number. I read over the text twice and my heart skipped a beat.

_Are you okay? -Kenny_

I jumped as another message popped up.

_I'm sorry, none of this should have happened, I never should've hurt you and I know I will never be able to make it up but I really hope you are okay -Kenny_

I attempted to text back but I couldn't, I couldn't think. He cares...?

**-  
The End!**

**Just Kidding, I still have 12 more chapters, or so they are planned, maybe more maybe less, thank you to my beta for sticking with me through this story, lets give a round of applause to Candybunnystyledipcreek! Happy 12/12/12!**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven- What is this? (Kenny's P.O.V.)

I sighed and looked down at my hands. Why do I feel so guilty and angry? . Just two weeks ago I was beating on Butters, laughing and making fun of him and...making his life hell. This other feeling was consuming me and I don't even know what the hell it was. It was something that I knew I felt for my little sister Karen even though she bugged me and was a pain in the ass constantly.

Maybe it was caring. Oh, just fuck emotions, fuck them right up the ass- if they had an ass, that is. I don't think they did but it would be weird if-

I'm getting off track.

I covered my eyes and laid back on my ratty old mattress. "Fuck this shit." I slid off my bed and tossed the blanket to the side, walking over to my drawers and pulling out a bag of weed and a bowl, sitting back on my bed. I leaned back and fixed it up before lighting it and taking a short drag, tossing my lighter back on the bedside table.

I relaxed and released the smoke, watching it flow up into the air of my bedroom, slowly disappearing before I did it again. After another hit, I let my entire mind slip into the high. I hummed and as I took a third hit, my phone buzzed again.

After carefully setting the bowl and weed aside before grabbing my phone and opening it up, reading the message.

Its okay. -HK4E

It was Butters. God, you try to apologize to the kid and he will accept it with no second thoughts, a smile on his face. I couldn't express how sorry I was, how bad I felt.

Can I come visit? -Kenny

I pressed send before I could stop myself. I really liked Lori...and if it was a real girl I would date her, but its Butters, so no thank you. I don't want to date him, a boy, someone with a dick. He is so weird anyway, why would anyone date him? Not to be mean but..

I groaned and pressed my hand to my face before rubbing my eyes tiredly. "Damn it," My phone went off again and I sighed, looking at the message.

I don't know, I'm in the suicide unit, only parents can visit, unless you want to crawl the walls like spiderman and slip in through the window.-HK4E

I smirked and rolled my eyes, putting my phone back down and taking another hit, holding it in as I typed a quick response.

I don't want to risk that. -Kenny

Exhaling, I sighed. Thanks to my curse I can die and come back to life, but crawling the wall would be a sucky way to die, falling off and smacking the ground.I would hate to die like that, I don't even know if I'd come back this time, its been awhile.

Don't die, that's not healthy.-HK4E

I smiled. "Depends on my mood." I said to myself before I got up and threw on a pair of pants and shirt, something that looked nice.

You almost died and you're telling me that. Tell the nurses you demand to have a friend in, it will keep you sane. Btw, what the hell does HK4E mean?-Kenny

Without a second thought, I threw on sneakers, without socks, because, who cares? Anyway, after grabbing an old jacket and a backpack that I threw food in, I ran out the door, phone in hand.

The truck was in the driveway, and I glanced inside, keys were still in the ignition. Kevin is such a dumbass. I jumped in and started it, throwing my bag into the seat next to me. My phone buzzed and I read the message quickly.

Hello Kitty 4 Ever...-HK4E

I snorted before tossing my phone to my side, pulling out of the driveway. The nurses will probably deny me...his parents probably know I bully him, everyone is going to be against me. I guess that when something major strikes someone, it changes them and no one notices. Well this is my defining moment so I'm going to make people realize that.

Hell's Pass came into view after half an hour; it was silent and there was no one in sight when I parked and got out with my bag. The emergency room was empty minus an old man and a young woman who was sporting a large pregnant stomach. I requested to see Leopold Stotch and the receptionist told me what floor to go to and how to find the nearest elevator.

I had a little bit of trouble finding the elevator and had to stop to ask again what floor it was before I was up there. There was a second receptionist who denied my entry to his room.

"Sorry sugar, no visitors allowed. Only family is allowed." She said, cow-chewing her gum as she looked me over with her beady brown eyes.

"I'm a cousin of his." I lied. "Hello, blonde hair, blue eyes?" I gestured to my face and hair.

She paused. "Sorry sugar." She repeated. "His family isn't related to any McCormick."

"His aunt married my father." I said, hands clenching into fists.

"I can look up family history on this here computer..." She pointed to the screen in front of her with long pretty manicured fingernails. "But I won't. Tell I said hello. Room 213."

I paused and looked her over before grinning. "Thanks." I headed off down the hallway, reading room numbers as I passed until I came to his. I paused and knocked, adjusting the bag on my back.

There was a muffled 'come in', from the other side of the door. It was him. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Kenny?" He asked, I could practically cut the tension in the room with a knife as I closed the door. He was still a little scared.

"I'm sorry," I said as I walked over and set the bag down, "I don't know why I did it, why I bullied you, why I helped push you to the edge. You are amazingly nice and kind to everyone...Why did I even pick on you?"

"You were an asshole, still are a little bit, I bet." He said calmly, eyeing my bag.

"I brought food. Hospital food sucks." I said, opening the back and pulling out a pack of poptarts for him. "Here's one thing I grabbed." I gave it to him and he tore it open with excitement.

"Hot fudge Sundae...my favorite." I grinned and watched him take a bite or a nibble; it was a small bite. "Thanks Kenny."

I just nodded and leaned back. "Apology food."

He shrugged and looked over at me after another bite. "Huf duf oo efin gif en er?"

I looked at him and laughed. "What?"

"How did you even get in here?" He repeated after swallowing.

"Nurse was nice..." I said, leaning back in the chair.

"Gufd."

"Did you say 'Good' through that mouthful?"

"Mhm."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Should have known. Don't talk with your mouthful. You'll attract flies."

"Dun ter mer whut ta du."

"Okay okay."

He was actually pretty funny, once we got past the awkwardness.

'She wants to touch me whooa,

She wants to love me whooa.

She'll never leave me...'

We were listening to his IPod that was upside down, volume all the way up.

"Dude, you have such an odd taste in music? What's this, Maroon 5 on drugs?" I asked with a smirk, watching him dance in his bed (the best he could anyway, which was basically swinging his arms and wiggling).

"Shut up! What do you listen to? Fall Out Boy on helium?" He retorted, laughing.

"Hey, don't make fun of my screamo music." With an eye roll I shifted in my seat and picked up the IPod, flicking through the list. "Hey, what's this?" I smirked and clicked the song.

'Show me how to lie,

You're getting better all the time,

And turning all against one,

Is it all that hard to teach?'

"I love this song..." I grinned and paused catching up with the music. "Another clever word sets of an unsuspecting herd and as you step back into the line, a mob jumps to its feet. Now dance, fucker, dance. Man, he never had a chance. And no one even knew, it was really only you!"

He grinned and listened to me sing, humming along with the music."Nice work you did, you're gonna go far, kid!" He sung with me, grinning as he did.

I'm sorry that its short and that i haven't uploaded in awhile, I've been very busy and I had urges to write other fics with other couples so shortly there should be a two shot up here is a preview...

Pain Will Suffice

Tweeks POV

The room was quiet minus the sniffling of my cell mate and I. We were going to be sold. As sex slaves. I didn't want to get into this, I didn't want to be kidnapped and sold, I just wanted to work with my parents in the coffee shop. Of course I had to walk home alone that night I was picked up, only two nights ago, I think.

My cellmate was named Kyle, he was a Jewish diabetic. He had a similar story, he was caught walking home from a friends home the same night. We weren't technically cell mates, we were cage mates, dressed in slutty clothing, we looked like playboy bunnies, both in green and white colors.

As much as I hated to admit it, I did look sexy, despite the fact that I was a twig, same goes for Kyle, but he wasn't quite as thin as I was, he had a little muscle and a round butt which the guards liked to stare at.

Speaking of guards, here they come now, holding bars and handcuffs. The cage door was opened and they attacked us. The bars were shoved between our knees and hooked around our legs so we could barely move, the handcuffs were latched around our wrists, binding them together. Then they attached another chain around the cuffs, binding us to the back of the cage so we were forced to sit up on our knees, exposing us as much as they could. But then they pulled cock rings out, hands sneaking into our thin outfit to put it on. What came next was small vibrators, placing them in as well, resting them against our sacs.

They left. "Tweek, is yours on?" Asked Kyle as he looked to me.

I shook my head and twitched. That was another fault mine I twitch, I talk too fast, stutter, stumble over my words. Unless I have my medicine. But I don't because these bastards find it amusing. Even coffee helps calm me down. When I was younger it didn't but I'm use to the coffee now.

There was a small click and the curtain covering the stage we were on started to lift, a man with a top hat walked to a podium that was in front and waited for it to be fully lifted. I could already see some ugly men in the seats below the stage, smirking with delight.


End file.
